


Soy todo lo que necesitas

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, countryhuman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] El corazón de México se acelera y sonríe como un tonto poniéndose de puntillas para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Rusia [...]





	1. Soy todo lo que necesitas

**Author's Note:**

> Soy RusMex acérrima, aunque shippeo a Mex con otros países, pero estoy aquí para dejar un granito de arena al fandom, darle un regalo a mi beta y cumplir con sus deseos.
> 
> Que lo disfruten

**Soy todo lo que necesitas**

—Wey, para las jotadas y déjame ir, llegaré tarde a la pinche reunión de la verga —México se retuerce en brazos de Rusia tratando de soltarse y a la vez luchar contra el placer del calor que le brinda el cuerpo del contrario pues solo estar en sus brazos había logrado calentarlo a pesar de la gran cantidad de abrigos y bufandas que se había enfundado para poder visitarlo en Moscú.

—Es la tercera reunión en este mes que tienes con esos _идиоты _—gruñe el ruso sosteniéndolo con un poco más de fuerza.

—Pues sí wey, somos vecinos. Aunque no sé que tiene que ver el loco del alce con todo esto —dice pensativo deteniendo su lucha un segundo refiriéndose a Canadá. Generalmente sus reuniones solo incluían al pinche gringo, aunque Canadá parecía interesado en ayudarlo a impedir que el estúpido EUA le pase la factura del pinche muro.

—да_, _¿pero tienes que verlos tan seguido? —Rusia no se molesta en ocultar sus celos mirando a su pareja con recelo—, ellos te ven más que yo, y yo soy tu pareja.

—Ya no andes chingando wey, son mis socios comerciales —rueda los ojos logrando soltarse de los fuertes brazos de Rusia. Alisa su abrigo acomodando el gorro en su cabeza rápidamente para evitar que el frío regrese—. Al menos tu no eres el que tiene que seguir mirando la cara del pinche gringo. No más me distraigo un segundo y me quiere montar el pinche muro, ¡incluso quiere que yo lo pague el güero ese! Y el vergas de Canadá que dizque me quiere ayudar, pero no dice ni madres.

Rusia trata de no sonreír al ver las mejillas de México rápidamente enrojecerse por el frío y sus ojos brillar con rabia al hablar de EUA. En lo profundo de su corazón, y no tan secretamente, le alegra que cualquier aprecio que pudo tenerle su pareja al ''pinche gringo'', como lo llama, está enterrado en un montón de desprecio. Ignorando la perorata de su pareja se acerca sin ser percibido por él hasta que sostiene su rostro entre sus manos carentes de guantes.

Inmediatamente México se calla mirándolo con curiosidad por el repentino acercamiento. Mira los dedos de Rusia acariciar sus mejillas fascinado, como siempre, de que el pinche idiota no necesitara usar guantes mientras que él tenía que enterrarse en abrigos y bufandas; sacude su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su novio para no perderse lo que le va a decir que parece importante por la expresión que tiene, aunque Rusia siempre parece que va a decir algo importante cada vez que abre la boca.

—Sí aceptaras que sea tu único socio comercial y que yo sea tu único proveedor no tendrías que preocuparte por ese gringo nunca más —dice con voz suave y firme cargada de posesión y celos cubiertos por preocupación, pero México no es ningún estúpido como para no notarlo, pero no puede evitar estremecerse con una mezcla de miedo y placer de ser el receptor de tanto aprecio por parte de la fría e inclemente nación—. Es más, yo me encargaría personalmente de terminar con él.

—¡No! —México palidece sacudiendo su cabeza antes de tomar sus manos y apretarlas apartándose un poco para que lo viera mejor—. No, no quiero otra Guerra Fría —dice tratando de calmarlo—. Chikistrikis, déjamelo a mí, regresaré más pronto de lo que piensas —acaricia sus dedos bajando un poco la cabeza para que no lo vea morderse el labio—, no tienes que utilizarme para vengarte de Estados Unidos o algo por el estilo.

—_нет_—Rusia vuelve a alzar su rostro pasando su dedo por el labio inferior de México aliviando un poco el ardor en el por la anterior mordida—, esto no es por Estados Unidos. Esto lo haría por ti porque quiero estar contigo.

El corazón de México se acelera y sonríe como un tonto poniéndose de puntillas para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Rusia antes de separarse y girar para marcharse. Esta vez Rusia no le impide marcharse, simplemente lo ve caminar hacia su avión privado que había estado esperándolo desde hace unas horas. México empieza a subir, pero antes de entrar se gira para bajar corriendo, se lanza sobre Rusia y le planta un beso mucho más profundo cargado de cariño; vuelve a bajarse y ríe corriendo de regreso al avión.

—Volveré pronto y terminaremos la cita wey, ¡no creas que olvide que me debes una visita al ballet ruso! —grita mientras entra al avión que despega casi de inmediato dejando tras de si a Rusia que no puede dejar de sonreír.

Solo la promesa de que su pareja volverá logra que regrese al Gran Palacio del Kremlin con el suficiente buen humor como para no gritarle a alguien mientras trabajan.


	2. Tripalosky

**Tripalosky**

Rusia sostiene a México con fuerza contra su pecho dejándolo atrapado en su regazo, aunque el tricolor no se molesta mucho en salir de ahí dejando al ruso jotear un poco. Es raro verlo tan cariñoso aparte de que tenían semanas que no se veían así que por ahora no discutiría al respecto. Está por decir algo para hacer conversación cuando tocan a su puerta; Rusia gruñe un poco renuente y lo deja ir para que vaya a abrir.

México se levanta rumbo hacia la puerta de la entrada, un poco extrañado pues no recuerda haber acordado alguna visita con nadie; al abrir se encuentra con la agradable sorpresa de que quienes están afuera son cuatro de sus hermanos, Honduras, Nicaragua, Ecuador y Chile.

—¡Cabrones qué hacen aquí! —saluda riendo, dejando que pasen y abrazándolos uno a uno contento de ver a sus hermanos guiándolos hacia la sala.

—Estábamos por aquí y quisimos caerte para que nos invites a comer —dice Ecuador con una enorme sonrisa siguiendo a su hermano, pero todos se detienen al ver a Rusia sentado en uno de los muebles mirándolos tan estoicamente como siempre que se encontraban—. Oh, no sabíamos que tenías visitas. ¿Interrumpimos algo?

—Nah, para nada raza, el Tripalosky solo está de visita, no de gorrón como ustedes entenderán —sonríe sin notar que está usando el mote que le puso al ruso a modo de broma—, iré por unas aguas de Jamaica carnales, aguantenme tantito.

Alegremente camina hacia la cocina dejando solos a sus invitados. Los hermanos de México no saben bien que hacer removiéndose un poco, todos salvo Chile parecen un poco incómodos por la imponente presencia de Rusia en la sala que, aunque los mira con tranquilidad, exuda un aura de respeto que los hace aplacarse, aunque saben de forma inconsciente que mientras estén con México cerca nada les pasaría.

—Entonces weon —Chile sonríe acercándose al ruso con tranquilidad mientras sus hermanos le envían miradas de advertencia, las cuáles obviamente ignora, —¿qué onda contigo Tripalosky?

En un principio Chile no nota el cambio en la expresión de Rusia, pero sus hermanos si lo hacen por lo que se acercan rápidamente para arrastrar a su imprudente hermano lejos de allí en caso de que Rusia estalle en ira. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que separan, el ruso simplemente se endereza con toda su altura en el asiento mirándolos con fría indiferencia enlazando sus manos por encima de sus piernas cruzadas casualmente.

—Sólo México tiene permitido llamarme de esa forma —dice con voz suave pero fría cargada de una velada advertencia que parece llegar fuerte y claro pues los países latinos retroceden un paso asintiendo con rapidez.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Rusia —dicen a coro abrazándose entre si en un intento no muy consciente de protegerse entre ellos.

En ese instante entra México con una gran bandeja en la cual lleva una jarra de agua de Jamaica y varios platos con enchiladas. Deja la bandeja en la mesita de centro sentándose junto a Rusia, prácticamente sobre él, y al alzar la vista parpadea al notar la mirada perpleja de sus hermanos.

—¿De qué me perdí? —mira de Rusia a sus hermanos alzando una ceja.

—Tranquilo, no te perdiste de nada —asegura Rusia tomando uno de los vasos y sirviéndose la famosa agua de Jamaica.

México los mira dudoso, pero luego se encoje de hombros sirviéndoles a sus hermanos un vaso para cada uno ofreciéndole los platos demasiado feliz de verlos y estar al mismo tiempo con Rusia como para notar las miradas cautelosas que los cuatro le lanzan a Rusia. Este simplemente bebe con tranquilidad disfrutando de estar junto a su pareja, ¿qué más daba que sus entrometidos hermanos hayan interrumpido su tiempo juntos?

En cuanto se fueran volverá a atraparlo entre sus brazos aprovechando al máximo que estaban totalmente libres por ese día.


	3. VodQuila

**VodQuila**

Rusia sonríe suave al ver a México esperarlo en el jardín frente al Palacio del Kremlin sosteniendo algo contra su pecho con fuerza envuelto en un montón de bufandas; desliza su mirada de la mirada distraída del tricolor posada en el río hasta el montón de bufandas en sus brazos preguntándose porque estaban ahí y no envueltas alrededor de su cuello. Además, y no es algo que dirá en voz alta, siente una gran curiosidad de esa espontanea reunión que había planeado el mexicano cuando lo llamó hace como media hora informándole que estaba a punto de aterrizar su avión dónde suele hacerlo siempre que está de visita.

Concentrándose en su pareja camina hasta él regalándole una ligera sonrisa cuando finalmente nota su presencia. El rostro de México se ilumina al verlo y la más grande sonrisa se expande por su rostro mientras alza una mano con cuidado agitándola a modo de saludo a pesar de que no están tan lejos el uno del otro.

—¡Tripalosky!

—México —saluda alcanzándolo y toma su mano besándola con suavidad disfrutando del sonrojo que cubre el rostro del contrario que nada tenía que ver con el frío. —¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?

—Wey, es que no podía aguantarme —México se alza sobre sus puntas volviendo a bajar un par de veces tratando de no saltar por la emoción. —¡Tenemos un hijo we!

Rusia parpadea una, dos, tres veces tratando de asimilar la información. ¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo que tienen un hijo y hasta ahora se está enterando? Cuando está por preguntar a qué se refiere con eso México retira todas las bufandas que lleva en la mano contraria dejando ver una botella de mediano tamaño y cristal esmerilado reposar en el centro del brazo del tricolor; en la parte superior con letra cursiva lee _Red Eye Loui’s,_ debajo de esto una calavera con un sombrero similar a los que usa el mexicano normalmente y debajo en negro y rojo puede leer _VodQuila_ en una letra bastante llamativa donde la D y la Q se entrelazan pareciendo casi una sola.

—Técnicamente no es nuestro hijo, lo hizo el pinche gringo, ¡hizo algo bien el pendejo!, pero cuando lo vi dije ‘‘¡Joder! ¿Cuándo el Tripalosky y yo tuvimos un chamaco?’’ —lo mira esta vez permitiéndose saltar de un pie al otro—, vine para que lo probemos.

Rusia cierra sus ojos un segundo apretando sus labios para no reír. México lo había arrastrado, prácticamente cuando le anunció de su pronta llegada, de su trabajo para contarle algo que simplemente pudo hacer por teléfono, el simple hecho de que lo haya hecho calienta su pecho y le sonríe con sinceridad pasando un brazo por sus hombros pegándolo a su pecho guiándolo al Palacio del Kremlin.

—_Давайте попробуем это тогда_ —dice riendo.

—¡Eso es! —México ríe encantado y lo abraza de regreso contándole durante todo el camino como había descubierto la bebida y las peripecias para robarla de la colección de EUA.

Rusia simplemente lo escucha con tranquilidad. No le importa del todo la razón que pueda tener México para estar allí, simplemente disfrutará de su compañía siempre que la tenga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давайте попробуем это тогда -vamos a probarlo entonces

**Author's Note:**

> идиоты - idiotas
> 
> да-Sí
> 
> нет-No


End file.
